Ryusei Sentai Pretty Savers
by GeoHikari
Summary: Num dia,um cometa perde sua força e aterriza na cidade de Fuuto City,no Japão.Nela,cinco luzes coloridas escolhem cinco garotas de coração puro,destinadas a dedicarem suas vidas no combate as forças do mal contra diversas os poderes deste cometa,Misato,Sawa,Lisa,Mayumi e Ami se transformam nas sensacionais Pretty Savers,defensoras do universo
1. Quem são estas sensacionais garotas?(1)

**Fuuto City,estado de Toquio,Japão**

A cidade de Fuuto é conhecida por ser a cidade dos ventos,como ainda é a mais ecológica região do Japão,pois por varias décadas,Fuuto se destaca na proteção ao meio ambiente com seus mesmo dia,no Fuuto Art Hall,um centro de eventos musicais da cidade,esta acontecendo um show durante a tarde,composto pela cantora de JRock Aya canta W-B-X Extreme,um de seus grandes sucessos,ao lado do guitarrista Takuya,especialmente convidado para este frente deles,e de uma banda de apoio de Kamiki,mais de 500 pessoas assistem a apresentação

W-B-X futari no Body W Soul  
(Hokani inai sa Only tsumari ainori)hitotsu ni  
W-B-X saikou no Paatona deau toki  
Kiseki okoru(So We can make It...)  
We W!  
W-B-X Unmei no Body&Soul  
(Hoka jadame sa Only tsumari kimi igai)Hitotsu ni  
W-B-X Saikou no Chemistry hajimatta  
Wadai sarau(So We can make It)  
Daburu wo sagaze

W-B-X Crime and the city(rrase repetida duas vezes)

Após o termino da musica,todos vibram

Aya:Obrigado,Fuuto! - agradeçeu a cantora no também agradeçe a ,o show acaba,com os dois saindo do palco,e indo direto a um corredor de acesso,diante de funcionarios do Fuuto Art Hall,uma adolescente de cabelos tingidos loiros corre em direção deles,com um microfone em uma de suas mãos

- Com licenca,com Queen,do jornal A Voz de -me,Aya Kamiki,como foi este que foi o melhor que você fez em cidades interioranas até agora?

Aya:Afirmo em si que logico,pois o pessoal desta cidade é o mais empolgante - então,uma mulher da um pano para Aya,ela enxuga o suor de sua testa e entra em seu a segue

Queen:Agora,uma coisa:todo mundo sabe que você ja iniciou suas gravações do mais novo a sua expectativa em relação a este e o futuro sucesso que o aguarda?

Aya:Garanto apenas que vai ser show!Costumo fazer musicas que agradam a qualquer um e se quiser,eu posso convida-la para meu proximo show em Kobe na proxima ?

Queen:Serio?Ah,eu gostaria mas não posso;tenho serviço demais por aqui,apesar de Kobe ser um pouco longe

Aya:Não se a duas semanas vou voltar aqui para o Fuuto Rock Festival 2013

Queen:É serio? - perguntou ansiosa a jovem,mas Aya puxa sua camisa para perto dela

Aya:Sim,mas não fale pra ningué ser uma apresentação surpresa - cochichou a seguida,Takuya entra no então olha para ele

Queen:Sou Queen,do jornal A Voz de Fuuto,e gostaria de saber como esta sendo sua nova chançe de cantar com a Aya Kamiki neste show?

Takuya:Aya é exepcional!É um orgulho eu cantar de novo com ela para fãs,que querem e conseguem algo que eles sempre desejam

Queen:Perfeito,e Takuya,você ainda vai acompanhar ela nos proximos shows?

Takuya:Concerteza! - confirmou o guitarrista - W-B-X Extreme é um dos maiores sucessos de Kamiki,e sem eu esta musica nem faria noção - riu Takuya,fazendo Aya e Queen rirem

Queen:Quero agradeçer a oportunidade de ambos terem me deixado falar com vocês,e desejo muito sucesso pela frente

Aya:Arigato,Queen

Takuya:Disponha-se a isso.A fama sempre indica o melhor caminho - Queen sorri para ambos e depois ela faz o cumprimento japones e sai do depois,ela sai do Fuuto Art Hall,seguindo em direção ao estacionamento,aonde ela ve uma Kombi com o logotipo de seu do veiculo,uma outra adolescente da mesma idade sua,Elizabeth,de cabelos meio escuros,a também trabalha no A Voz de Fuuto junto com Queen ha um ano

Queen:E aí,demorei?

Elizabeth:Não,não - as duas fazem um toque,em que se espalmeiam e depois batem seus quadris

Queen:Consegui fazer uma coletiva com Aya e Takuya

Elizabeth:Legal - Queen liga o aparelho acoplado no microfone e Elizabeth começa a ouvir a seguida,as duas,dentro do veiculo,rumam até a sede do jornal,que fica na mesma galeria aonde se localiza a conceituada Agencia Narumi de Detetives.A Kombi para numa garagem perto do local,e as duas descem do banco da frente,sem deixar de pegar seus equipamentos.O motorista desliga o carro em seguida e também desce da Kombi

Queen e Elizabeth entram na agencia e sobrem uma grande escadaria que leva ao segundo no segundo piso,eles encontram o bloco com a sede do jornal e adentram através do portão duas seguem diretamente para o escritorio do diretor do jornal,Musashi Yamato,que esta sentando jogando Nintendo DSi,mas ao ver as duas entrarem,ele se assusta e desliga de imediato o aparelho

Musashi:Ei,meninas,ja voltaram do show?

Queen:Uhum,e consegui entrevistar Aya Kamiki

Musashi:Puxa,que sensacional.Não sabia que iam te deixar fazer isso

Elizabeth:Nem eu

Queen:La no Art Hall não tem seguranças brutamontes,mas isso só quando uma banda de Rock não apresenta em locais do genero

-me a maquina - ordenada,Queen da a maquina que tem o audio da de ouvi-la pela fita gravavel,Musashi se felicita - Não acredito que esta entrevista foi feita com calma e parabens,garota! - Musashi faz um aperto de mão com Queen

Queen:Arigato,mas agora,temos outra materia a fazer por hoje?

Musashi:Chega por hoje, que esta anoitecendo,receio que vão para suas casas para ês ainda estudam,certo?

As duas:Uhum!

Musashi:Mas se quiserem,podem capturar um grande evento astronomico que vai acontecer esta noite

Elizabeth:Verdade?

Queen:Esqueci de te falar,miga!A divisão japonesa da NASA confirmou na semana passada que hoje anoite uma especie de cometa passara nos céus,mas é um cometa cujo sua identidade não fora revelada - disse Queen a sua amiga

Elizabeth:Nossa,mas mesmo assim vamos filmar a passagem do cometa?

Queen:Claro.E se quiser,Musashi,podemos criar uma materia sobre o cometa

Musashi:Boa ideia!Mas façam isso depois da escola,heim!Agora,dispensadas! - as duas jovens saem do escritorio,e o seu chefe volta a coletar de um dos gavetarios seu Nintendo DSi

Chega a um bosque de lazer perto de Fuuto,duas outras jovens andam numa trilha são Anna Akimoto,de 20 anos e sua amiga Misato Umeda,de duas aproveitam a noite para conversarem sobre seus cotidianos

Misato:Bela noite é lição de casa,noites assim se tornam bem divertidas.

Anna:Você é realmente meu caso,universidade é um tédio atras do um que for passar por isso tem que ralar até conseguir seu sonho

dia vou querer entrar em uma universidade també que é duro,mas é a vida.E as aulas de musica?

turma parece que é a melhor da um tem um dom como eu

Misato:Hum

Anna:Ah,ficou sabendo que esta noite pode passar um cometa no céu?

Misato:Fiquei sabendo com meus segundo a NASA japonesa,não foi identificado este cometa.

Anna:Eles devem ter feito de tudo para identifica-la,pois os equipamentos deles podem até identificar vidas em outros planetas,mas como não cometas assim?

Misato:Aí é um misterio!

Em sua casa,Queen coloca seu telescópio na laje de sua casa,e em seguida liga sua câmera digital.

Queen:Hoje este cometa tem que ser bem visto por mim,e não posso perder um minuto nesta noite.E esta Elizabeth que não aparece aqui? - perguntou em si a jovem,se aborrecendo,mas eis que ela ouve um grito de sua amiga dizendo "Queen" - To aqui na laje - Sua amiga aparece,também com uma câmera digital em mãos

Elizabeth:Cheguei a tempo?

Queen:Uhum,e o cometa nem veio ainda

Elizabeth:Como sempre seu irmão adorando oferecer frutas a visitas

Queen:As vezes ele é doido

Elizabeth:Ja to de barriga cheia e ainda comer bananas?Eu hein!

Queen:Agora esta tudo pronto.Só falta o cometa vir

Elizabeth:Certo,mas que horas?

Queen:E eu sei não tem horario para passarem,segundo astronomos - mesmo assim,Queen coloca um de seus olhos no visor sobre o telescópio e olha as estrelas,em sua maioria brilhantes,compondo o ceu puro de Fuuto

Elizabeth:E aí?Ta vendo o cometa?

Queen:Não,mas eu to vendo uma estrela que me indica que em breve posso namorar o Shoutaro,hihihi

Elizabeth:Falando nele,vocês se encontraram hoje?

Queen:Sim,mas não ousamos falar de romançe...ainda - disse a jovem a sua amiga

Elizabeth:Espero que de certo,ainda que eu não decidi se eu quero pedir o Philip em namoro

Queen:Cuidado que ele é irmão daquela delicada e nada confiável apresentadora de radio Wakana

Elizabeth:Relaxa,amiga,ela não sabe dos propósitos dele

Queen:Sera?Hum,e nem sei se ele é aquele Kamen Rider W que aparece do nada para acabar com monstros que surgem por ai

Elizabeth:Cheguei a pensar nisso dias atras,mas é dificil adivinhar quem estão por tras destes herois que todos os dias conseguem os holofotes das noticias,como Magiranger,Boukenger,Fiveman,Kamen Rider Kiva e similares a ligar minha camera - assim que Elizabeth liga seu aparelho,Queen volta a olhar pelo telescópio e derrepente,ao movimenta-lo um pouco para cima,encontra uma coisa se mexendo

Queen:Miga,acho que estou vendo uma coisa se movimentando

Elizabeth:É o cometa? - perguntou atenta a jovem e Queen denovo olha no telescópio.A coisa que se mexe aos poucos se aproxima,e pela boa capacidade da lente,Queen nota que o cometa esta caindo,como se fosse um meteorito,apesar de um cometa andar pelo céu em sua passagem por um planeta

Queen:Elizabeth,eu acho que o que esta passando não é bem um cometa

Elizabeth:Deixa eu ver - a jovem coloca seu olho no visor e olha na direção do cometa.O corpo celeste começa a se aproximar mais,e logo a jovem pensa que é um meteoro - Só pode ser um meteoro

Queen:Meteoro?Não,não pode ser - Queen fica assustada e começa a chorar

Elizabeth:Ca...ca...calma,amiga,vamos...p-p-pegar a menos vamos registrar isso...ta? - assustada,Elizabeth abraça Queen e as duas pegam suas movimentarem os aparelhos ao alto,elas veem o cometa se aproximando cada vez mais ao chão,mas derrepente,assim que o cometa se aproxima,as duas logo percebem que não é um meteoro,mas o cometa esta cercada por uma luz que aos poucos começa a brilhar mais forte

Queen:Ei,não vamos mais nos ser um cometa diferente das outras

Elizabeth:Mas você esta gravando?

Queen:Claro,mas esta luz nem parece querer fazer uma coisa com nós,tipo destruir que é o Buda fazendo um milagre com nós

Elizabeth:Talvez.

A luz do cometa emitida começa a ser vista também por pessoas do e Misato também se impressionam

Anna:O que é isso?

Misato:É o cometa?

O cometa logo se aproxima,e ela cai em um lado do bosque,assustando as muitas pessoas presentes,mas sua queda não causa uma explosão alguma

Misato:O ela caiu? - perguntou a jovem de cabelos vermelhos ruivos a sua amiga,de pele pouco morena e cabelos pretos compridos

Anna:Não sei,mas vamos tentar procurar?

Misato:Vamos então,mas vamos ter cuidado - Anna concorda e as duas andam pelo bosque,assim como algumas outras por algumas trilhas,elas encontram fumaça para o lado da fumaça,elas encontram o cometa caido,porem,a alta frequencia da fumaça impede que as duas olham direito,mesmo ficando distantes.O cometa emite ainda piscadelas de brilhos

Anna:Uau,não to acreditando cometa caido,ao vivo em pessoa

Misato:Mas isso pode ser chamado de um meteoro,e estou conseguindo ver alguns brilhos que com esta fumaça eu não consigo ir pra perto

Anna:É melhor não ser uma armadilha alien

Misato:Armadilha alien?Ah,vire esta sua boca de lado.Não to vendo monstro algum fazendo barulhos tenebrosos - outras pessoas chegam no local aonde caiu o homem,de aparencia jovem e vestindo um avental,aparece

- Garotas,receio que saiam perto deste ser perigoso

Misato:Hum,quem é você?

- Sou Daichi Naito,cientista que tive uma tremenda sorte em ver um cometa assim cair por aqui

Anna:Foi algo inacreditavel,cientista

Daichi:E como eu disse,quero que saiam de comunicar com minha equipe e eles vão mandar especialistas aqui para identificar - as duas obedeçem Daichi,e quando ele coleta um celular,uma luz vermelha sai do cometa caido,perante a fumaça e cerca Misato

Misato:Argh,o que é isso? - espantados,Anna e Daichi olham a jovem com a luz sobre seu ão,Misato desmaia

Anna:Nã !

Daichi:O que foi aquilo? - os dois olham a jovem apalpa ela,mas Misato não apresenta sinal de movimentos

Anna:Meu deus,chame uma ambulância - alertou Anna ao cientista

Daichi:S-sim! - mas derrepente,o cometa emite outras quatro luzes,nas respectivas cores verde,purpura,laranja e magenta,e elas voam para direções diferentes,sem que qualquer um perceba,apesar de estarem olhando para uma jovem caida

As luzes coloridas são vistas por Queen e Elizabeth

Elizabeth:O que são aquelas luzes?

Queen:Devem ser do cometa que caiu não sei ser um fenomeno astral - Queen falou enquanto olha para a gravação da camera pelas luzes

Passando pelos céus de Fuuto,as quatro luzes seguem por caminhos diferentes.A luz verde voa até uma academia,em que uma jovem de cabelos curtos treina batendo em um saco de pancadas numa sala,com socos e chutes.A luz a alcança e a exato momento,um horrorizante grito é ouvido e as pessoas da academia correm até a sala por onde veio o grito e encontram a jovem caida,mas num de seus pulsos,um acessorio estranho estava jovem é Sawa Miyazawa,17 anos

A segunda luz,purpura,voa até uma garota em seu quarto arruma seus cabelos longos com um pente,e do espelho de seu quarto que reflete a janela,ela ve a luz purpura vindo e logo a cerca.A garota então cai da cadeira junto com o um acessorio aparece em um de seus pulsos.A garota atingida pela luz purpura é Lisa Sato,de 14 anos

A terceira luz penetra num apartamento,em seu decimo segundo cozinha da casa,uma jovem de cabelos de tamanho médio esta preparando um X-Burger,e derrepente a luz laranja se aproxima dela,e sem reagir,ela grita e cai,deixando o pão assando num garota se chama Mayumi Watanabe,com 16 anos

E a ultima luz,de cor magenta,voa até uma outra um estúdio particular,uma bela garota toca uma flauta,seguindo as notas numa folha panfletada,mas a luz a alcança e a garota solta a flauta e cai no chão,sem que ninguém de sua casa perceba,e o mesmo acessorio que surgiu nas outras três irradiadas também aparece num de seus pulsos.A garota irradiada pela ultima luz é Ami Iriyama,de 16 anos

Cinco luzes diferentes que as destinos traçados.O que vai acontecer com elas depois destes incidentes?Só o tempo dira.Não percam o proximo episodio!


	2. Quem são estas sensacionais garotas?(2)

**Fuuto City,Toquio,Japão**

Um cometa cai num bosque publico da cidade,e logo após,cinco luzes coloridas saem do cometa,que logo irradiam em cinco garotas pela destas garotas é Misato Umeda,que estava no mesmo bosque por onde houve o ser irradiada,ela cai,fazendo que o cientista jovem Daichi Naito e sua amiga Anna se preocupem com ela.O mesmo acontece com as outras quatro irradiadas:Sawa,Lisa,Mayumi e Ami.O que representa isso?Vamos ver na segunda parte deste episodio

Após desmaiar ao ser irradiada pela luz vermelha,Misato acorda,vendo ao abrir os olhos Daichi e Anna,que estavam bastante preocupados com ela,mas os dois ficam felizes pela sua recuperação

Misato:Uhn...uhn...o que houve...comigo? - perguntou a jovem ruiva,acordando lentamente

Anna:O que houve?Ora,você foi atingida por uma luz vermelha

Daichi:E desmaiou depois desta luz atingi-la

Misato:Sério? - Misato se levanta depressa,e olha para Anna

Daichi:Sim,e a luz veio do mais quatro luzes que sairam voando depois

Misato:Hum - Misato vira para Daichi - E onde foram elas?

Daichi:Não que esta noite vou investigar,nem que eu dure de madrugada

Anna:Misato-chan,você esta bem? - Anna apalpa sua testa

Misato:Sim,mas quando eu fui acertada pela luz,senti minha alma em sonho,e derrepente surgiu uma mulher dizendo "Use Isto",e me deu um equipamento no meu pulso com um coração,e ai o sonho acaba

Anna:E é este acessorio que esta no seu pulso direito? - perguntou Anna olhando para o olha depois e se impressiona

Misato:É este que a mulher me que não estou sonhando - a jovem mantem seus olhos no ão ela aperta um botão e o coração se abre,revelando um monitor,com varios botões - Uau,que impressionante - Misato aperta um outro botão e ela ouve uma musiquinha,seguida de uma voz feminina dizendo "Seja Bem Vinda,Reddle Saver" - disse a voz eletronia,fazendo Misato se impressionar mais ainda

Daichi:Reddle Saver?Esta coisa é ter vindo de um planeta com tecnologia mais avançada que a Terra

Misato:Reddle Saver.O que isso tem a ver comigo?

Anna:Nao faço ideia

Na laje da casa de Queen,Elizabeth e a propria também estão em duvidas sobre as luzes

Elizabeth:Que coisa fenomenal gravar a passagem delas

Queen:Aposto que o chefe vai nos dar um baita aumento era inesperado

Elizabeth:Perai,fui eu que gravei esta ê nem deve ter gravado,com seu olho colado no telescópio.E então,euzinha é que vai ganhar aumento

Queen:Sua mente doida do Musashi,acha que ele notara que aquilo era real?Vai pensar que é um truque de camera

Elizabeth:Truque de camera?Ah,da um tempo,boba

Queen:O que vamos fazer agora?As luzes foram para aquele lado da esquerda

Elizabeth:Não sei.Só resta esperar pelo noticiario da manhã,porque o vai ter de curiosidade serão um monte

No dia seguinte,na casa de Lisa,seus pais,Kenta e Hiroko,estão vendo uma emissora de TV,na qual passa pelo momento uma reprise de um programa de ,com terno,ve um jornal que chegou por encomenda ao amanhecer,e ve com muita atenção a materia principal do diario:"Misterioso cometa aterriza em Fuuto,e com o impacto leve surgem luzes coloridas que voam nos cé astrônomos japoneses iniciam investigações imediatas"

Kenta:Caramba,não sabia que este cometa agiria como um meteorio - disse o homem,olhando para sua esposa,que faz uma meditação de Yoga

Hiroko:Eu to ouvindo, que foi uma invasão alienigena?

Kenta:Não sei,mas se for,devia ter surgido monstros espaciais,fora estes misteriosos Dophants

Hiroko:Dophants!Apósto que eles são espiritos que não aceitaram a reencarnação depois das mortes de suas vidas passadas,e preferiram regressar como maus

Kenta:Incerto isso - da escadaria da casa perto do corredor de acesso a outros comodos,Lisa desce das escadas,com sua roupa que usava ontem.A radiação da luz a fez permanecer dormindo,sem perceber a passagem da noite para o dia,e com os raios do sol,ela se levanta,sem noção do que com isso,ela pensa em seus pais

Lisa:Mãe,Pai! - gritou a menina

Hiroko:Estamos na sala - gritou sua mãe,enquanto corre até a sala

Lisa:Que presente é este que vocês me deram? - perguntou Lisa,enquanto mostra para seus pais o acessorio do se levanta e olha para o misterioso acessório

Kenta:Desculpe,filha,mas nós não sabemos disso e não te damos surpresa enquanto você dormia

Hiroko:E Lisa,porque não esta com a roupa de sua escola? - disse sua mãe,interrompendo sua meditação e se aproximando dela

Lisa:Aconteceu uma coisa comigo ontem tava arrumando meu cabelo e derrepente veio uma luz,que me fez ,veio um sonho em que eu estava num lugar brilhante e uma mulher similar aquelas mulheres da Grecia antiga me deu este tipo de bracelete e me disse "Use Isto",e quando acordei,não acreditei no que eu via

que foram aquelas luzes do cometa?

Lisa:Do cometa?

Kenta:Sim - seu pai pega o jornal e mostra a primeira pagina do se impressiona

Hiroko:Que foi filha?

Lisa:Meus pais,se eu te disser a vocês que esta luz pode ser um milagre de Buda?

Kenta e Hiroko:É que você é a melhor de nossas três filhas

Lisa:Mas se isso ter poderes especiais?Vocês não vão me chamar de doida,não vão?

Kenta:Hum

Hiroko:É só ver com o tempo,mas por favor,não saia para a rua com esta para seu quarto e se arrume para o ão vai se atrasar

Lisa:Ok

Uma hora depois,no colegio institucional Tsunesaburo Makiguti,estudantes se encontram em varios locais do colegio antes do inicio das aulas do ,sendo uma das estudantes,olha para o acessorio enquanto caminha para sua sala de ,no corredor de acesso,enquanto alguns estudantes conversam sobre varias coisas,uma jovem de cabelos curtos agarra o colarinho de seu uniforme escolar de marinheira,olhando brava

Misato:Hum... ta fazendo isso comigo?

Sawa:Me diga,o que é isso? - Sawa mostra um acessorio identico ao de Misato,presente em seu pulso,que a faz levar um susto

Misato:Não me diga que você tem isso també tenho um - Misato mostra o mesmo seu para Sawa,que se assusta

Sawa:Ei,ei,ei,ei,ei...você tem esta coisa ainda?Quem te deu?Foi do mesmo modo que aconteceu comigo esta noite,de uma luz me atacar e me fazer desmaiar,e então o pessoal da minha academia me acordou depois de minutos,e esta coisa verde identica a sua veio depois do sonho em que uma mulher me disse "Use Isto",e quando cheguei em casa,escondi isso de meus pais e irmãos

Misato:Espere.O cometa caiu perto do bosque por onde eu estava,e uma luz vermelha me atingiu e desmaiei,e depois veio uma mulher que disse a mesma coisa que a do seu sonho

Sawa:Hum

Misato:Sera que estas coisas nos darão uma finalidade tipo...super poderes?

Sawa:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,pare com criancice, que com isso viraremos algo como aquelas Shinkenger Yellow e Pink?Nem coisa que veio do nada logo vai para minha irmã mais nova,que gosta de coisas assim - Sawa tenta tirar o acessorio,mas não consegue - Droga,não sai - Misato tenta o mesmo,mas não consegue também

Misato:Não estou duro!

Sawa:Ai meu deus.O que é isso então?Ja to começando a ficar com medo de que isso seja uma coisa terrivel

Misato:Não é não - Misato abre o acessorio,aperta um botão e uma voz eletronica diz "Seja Bem Vinda,Reddle Saver"

Sawa:Hum - Sawa faz a mesma coisa e ao aperta um dos botões,uma mesma voz eletronica diz "Seja Bem Vinda,Glenn Saver" - Glenn Saver?Ora mais ser coisa de super heroi - aborreceu Sawa - E agora,como que vou passar por isso?

Misato:Tenha ser apenas uma...digamos...não sei - derrepente,as duas ouvem Lisa,Ami e Mayumi chamando por duas se aproximam das tres

Sawa:E ai,amigas

Lisa:Olha,vocês sabem disso? - Lisa,Mayuri e Ami mostram acessorios similares as que Sawa e Misato ganharam duas se assustam

Misato:Até vocês?Não pode ser

Ami:Vocês também tem esta coisa?Impressionante

Mayuri:To pensando em algo, çã cada uma de nós temos este bracelete magico depois do que aconteceram com vocês e com nós tres,o que aquele cometa,que nem cometa pode ser considerado,era?Uma ironia do destino?

Ami:Provavelmente sim.E justamente com nós?Se não fosse por isso,eu dormiria bem esta noite e concentrada para a minha apresentação de Flautista no Akihabara Teen Talent 2013

Sawa:Nós cinco com isso pode ser o sinal de que nós seremos algum destaque neste mundo,mesmo com minha consciencia falando pra eu não acreditar em arriscar minha vida

Misato:Uhum - Misato anda devagar até a porta de sua sala,e as demais ficam olhando para corre até Misato

Mayumi:Você não vai falar dos acessorios pros outros,não vai?

Misato:Não,é que com o cometa que veio nos dando estes poderes,o que são realmente estes poderes

Mayumi:Hum - mas o sinal do inicio das aulas é tocado,e Misato,Mayumi,Sawa e Ami entram na sala 2-A,nas quais estudam juntas,e ambas acenam para Lisa,que estuda no ensino fundamental,indo para outra que os demais estudantes da turma entram,entra também o professor, seus materiais na mesa particular sua,ele comprimenta os alunos sentados

Akira: Bom dia a todos

Todos:Bom dia

Akira:Antes de iniciarmos nossa aula,quero dizer que devem estar cientes do que aconteceu ontem de noite no bosque daqui de Fuuto,sobre o cometa que que estaram la,aquilo foi chocante,mas ter visto ,enquanto os pesquisadores espaciais estudam o caso,nós iremos estudar hoje na nossa aula de Historia sobre os sacerdotes do Antigo Egito - enquanto o professor fala,Ami,que esta sentada ao lado de Misato,cochicha

Ami:E depois da aula,o que vamos fazer se alguém perceber que temos isso em nossos pulsos?Eu tentei tirar isso,mas não consegui

Misato:Eu também,e eu ainda não... - o professor Akira interrompe a conversa das duas

Akira:Misato e Ami - as duas,espantadas,olham imediatamente para ele - Agora não é hora de atenção na minha aula

Horas depois,com o termino do horario letivo,as cinco andam juntas até a saida da escola

Misato:Sorte minha que os professores não viram nossos acessorios

Sawa:Eu que ,cada professor deste pais ja tem em mente o decreto contra os celulares em aula,e eles ainda usam né?Que foda!

Lisa:Usam porque eles são mais velhos que nós e tem mais responsabilidade,mas porque eles não ligam para suas almas gemeas quando eles aplicam provas absurdas? - as cinco começam a rir

Mayuri:Esta foi boa,Lisa

Ami:Funciona melhor com o Akira,que se noivou com uma nipo-americana segundo ele mesmo e ela nem da um Good Morning enquanto ele da sua aula - as garotas riem novamente

Mayuri:Falando nisso,sera que estes acessorios nos permitem se comunicar umas com as outras?

Sawa:Talvez sim,pois quando eu abri esta coisa,veio uma voz dizendo Seja Bem Vinda,Glenn Saver

Mayuri:Eu nem vi o que tem ! - ao abrir o acessorio,Mayuri aperta um botão e uma voz eletronica diz "Seja Bem Vinda,Orga Saver" - Que legal,mas o que significa Orga Saver,amigas?

Lisa:Deixe-me ver como é o meu - fazendo a mesma coisa,Lisa aperta o botão e uma voz diz "Seja Bem Vinda,Foxy Saver

Ami:É a minha vez! - Ami abre o acessorio,aperta o botão e ouve "Seja Bem Vinda,Celeste Saver" - Uau,Celeste Saver.É um apelido isso que cada uma tem?

Misato:Acho que meu,a voz enunciou Reddle Saver e no da Sawa Glenn Saver

Ami:O que significa tudo?Pelo menos,gostei do Celeste do meu super acessorio magenta

Lisa:Vai combinar com você,apesar de você ser a mais bonita do colegio e gostar de cores bem femininas,da cabeça aos pés

Ami:Arigato,Lisa-chan

Sawa:Agora falta uma pequena coisa: se estes acessorios foram generados após aquelas luzes nos atingirem,sera que não vamos ser afetadas por uma doença rarissima se aquele cometa se desintegrou? - enquanto Sawa pergunta para as demais,uma mulher de Keepe preto,cabelos enrolados de cor rosa e botas pretas longas,le um jornal num banco perto da via em que as cinco estã le o jornal que fala do cometa,ela ouve o que Sawa diz,começando a demonstrar uma atitude interesseira e olha para elas sem tirar o jornal sobre seu rosto

- irradiadas por luzes citadas no enunciado no for o que eu quero,vou ter com quem eu brincar e quebrar,hihihi - a mulher volta a ler o jornal

Algumas horas depois,Queen e Elizabeth,dentro da Agencia de Detetives Narumi,falam para um dos agentes,Shotaro Hidari,se ele viu as luzes do cometa na ultima noite

Elizabeth:Own,este fenomeno que Fuuto presenciou ontem é o melhor dia da minha você viu,acho que você esta encantado - disse Elizabeth ao detetive,de modo elegante

Shotaro:Não deu pra eu tão ocupado aqui que dormi pouco nesta ultima noite,se não fosse por aquela... - antes de pronunciar o nome,eis que surge sua chefe,Akiko Narumi,filha do dono do surge na porta central

Akiko:SHOTARO!Ah,você tai,né?Pensa que vai se esconder hoje?Comigo é assim:Saiu da Rede é Penalty.Não vai pensando que não viu o cometa caindo,pois eu sei que você viu - disse a jovem,com um chinelo verde nas mãos e apontando nele

Shotaro:Ei,não deu pra eu ver e foi por sua a fio desvendando o caso do desaparecimento do colar da avó do Ikkou e você quer que eu fale se eu vi o situação de mãe,hein!

Akiko:Eu pensava que você ja concluiu h melhor detetive do mundo,não é?

Queen:Vai com calma, ele não viu,porque insiste? - disse a jovem caucasiana a chefe

Akiko:Porque eu não vi e queria que ele gravasse numa camera

Elizabeth:Eu gravei,sua satisfeita agora? - Elizabeth sorri para Akiko,e em seguida ela ativa a gravação do fenomeno de pega a camera e olha para as luzes que fica calma depois

Akiko:Mas aquilo vem do cometa?

Elizabeth:O cometa caiu aqui,foi no bosque e depois vieram estas luzes

Akiko:Hummmm

Shotaro:Epa,repita denovo,Elizabeth.O cometa de ontem veio aqui,caiu e...

Queen:Vieram as luzes coloridas - completou a jovem,fazendo Shotaro colocar sua mão ao queixo

Shotaro:Nossa,outro misterio para ser desvendado,mas astrologia não é cometa soa mais como um meteoro sub-desenvolvido,que era para ter causando um enorme impacto destruidor e não aconteceu

Elizabeth:Mas tem a NASA investigando isso

Queen:E as luzes não se tem o sinal de onde foram

Akiko:Devem ter sido cometas anãs que foram para o espaç !

Shotaro:É verdade.E a Wakana,vai falar isso no programa dela hoje?

Akiko:Sim,ela vai e viu o cometa caido,mas ela se assustou dizendo que era um meteoro

,ja que esta resolvido o clima entre Akiko e Shotaro,vou indo la pra cima pedir o aumento do meu ! - Elizabeth sai correndo para fora do quartel de Shotaro

Queen:Epa,volte aqui,sua doida - disse Queen,que sai correndo também

Akiko:Hahahaha,estas duas!

Shotaro:Elizabeth e Queen são aquelas que aliviam nossos dias desde 2011,não é?

Akiko:Sim,mas meu dia vai ser aliviado se você não voltar logo pro serviç ,vamos - Akiko da pancadas leves com seu chinelo no ombro de Shotaro e ele volta a se sentar na escrivaninha

Em um prédio abandonado de Fuuto,uma risada pouco envelhecida de homem é ouvida nos seus varios corredores,dormitorios e saguões completamente vazios,cheios de rachaduras,vidros quebrados de janelas,portas destruidas e lampadas sem funcionamento entanto,haa sala onde ha um habitat e esta sala existe varios fios eletricos presos uns aos outros nas paredes,como também um enorme monitor da parede do centro da sala.E um pouco a frente,ha uma mesa por onde esta virada para tras uma poltrona preta em que uma pessoa esta sentada,a responsável pela gargalhada.A poltrona então gira,revelando um terrivel ser,de cabelos prateados curtos,uma especie de esfera substituindo um dos seus olhos,um terno branco e uma capa preta em suas é chamado de Doutor Z

Doutor Z:Brilhante,brilhante,brilhante.O cometa Lumni veio até a Terra da maneira que eu poderes contidos logo vão ser meus,mesmo que esta NASA e alguma outra companhia espacial consiga detectar seus - então,uma passagem se abre surge uma mulher que antes estava vendo as cinco garotas algumas horas se chama Malseena,a secretaria do Doutor Z

Malseena:Caro Doutor Z! - disse Malseena,sentando de modo sensual na sua mesa - Tenho uma noticia que não iras acreditar.É sobre o cometa que caiu aqui em Fuuto.

Doutor Z:Hum

Malseena:Eu sei por onde estão os poderes do ão com cinco garotas

Doutor Z:Cinco garotas?Quem são elas?

Malseena:Estudantes de uma destas escolas por aí.Nós descobrimos então com quem vamos nos se importar em razão do Lumni.

Doutor Z:Preciso saber quem são ,vou poder colocar elas no eixo,e depois tomar os seus o que me vem a mente é: como que elas estão com estes impossivel!

Malseena: Impossivel luzes devem ter alguma relação com elas - Malseena se levanta - Derrota-las sera nosso primeiro que Fuuto tem pessoas que adoram andar por ai por curiosidade,é possivel que a veremos ainda esta semana

Doutor Z: Ja tem uma tatica de ataca-las?

Malseena: Tenho sim,com um monstro que vai deixar elas de queixo caído com a morte

Doutor Z: Obrigado, monstro sera o inicio de nossa conquista pelo universo,e daí,nosso dominio sera irreversivel,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Malseena: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Os dois riem sarcasticamente,uma vez que eles sabem deste cometa que caiu e os seus poderes ém,as cinco estudantes os possuem e quando estes dois vilões atacarem,pode ser que estes poderes se proximo episodio,veremos como que Doutor Z e Malseena atacarão as estudantes,e se Misato,Sawa,Lisa,Mayumi e Ami irão enfrenta-los com a ajuda destes misteriosos acessorios que surgiram em seus pulsos


End file.
